Sabor Biscoito
by Ju Hayes
Summary: Foi o vigésimo primeiro encontro mais tosco já visto, assim como todos os que se seguiram. Contudo, ela sempre gostou de coisas toscas. E, para ele, foi fácil demais gostar dela. UA, OOC.


**SABOR BISCOITO**

**Por Ju Hayes**

**Censura:** K+ — 13 anos.

**Shipper:** Edward e Isabella.

**Gênero:** Romance e humor.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertence à SM e não há discussões sobre isso. Mas a história é minha, assim como o Edward também é e também não há discussões sobre isso. Eu acho.

**Sinopse:** Foi o vigésimo primeiro encontro mais tosco já visto, assim como todos os que se seguiram. Contudo, ela sempre gostou de coisas toscas. E, para ele, foi fácil demais gostar dela.

**N/A: **Essa história eu escrevi no final de 2012, quando eu andava em nervos devido ao ENEM (e vestibular). Apesar de bobinha e de não ser mais o meu tipo de escrita, eu gosto dela, porque ela me deixou mais leve naquela época, e hoje eu resolvi postar, porque não achei que valia a pena algo que me deixou tão bem ficar mofando no meu computador. Espero que gostem e que deixem vocês mais leves também. :3

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

.

_Narrado por Isabella "Isabel Maria" Swan_

.

**I like boys that like to smile, laugh at themselves once a while.**

Eu gosto de meninos que gostam de sorrir, de rir de si mesmos de vez em quando.

.

.

Ele está lá, tentando decidir entre o pacote de biscoitos folhados simples e os com canela. Eu sei que ele vai acabar escolhendo o segundo, porque toda a quinta-feira ele faz isso. Ele entra na loja, vai direto para a sessão de doces e entra em um estado de indecisão que sempre o leva a mesma escolha: biscoitos de canela. Na sua mão está um copo de café enorme, que eu sei que é preto e com açúcar, porque ele compra na loja aqui do lado e porque está escrito na embalagem. Ou talvez seja mais certo eu dizer que é um copo de açúcar com um pouco de café porque dá para ver de longe a camada de sacarose da metade do copo para baixo. Ele está ao telefone celular e conversa empolgado com quem quer que seja. Eu não me importo. Quero dizer, talvez eu me importe e apenas esteja tentando ignorar isso. Então ele encerra a ligação e rola seus olhos mesclados — azul e cinza, como o céu em um dia nublado —, evidenciando que ele estava conversando sobre algo ridículo. Eu tenho vontade de rir, mas então eu me dou conta de que não era comigo que ele falava e o ciúme me invade. E eu sei que nada poderia ser mais estúpido do que isso, porque ele não me conhece. Eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome, embora ele saiba o meu. Ainda que ele sempre esqueça, ele sabe.

O telefone dele toca novamente e dessa vez eu não seguro o sorriso que nasce no meu rosto, porque o seu toque musical é ridículo. Toxic, da Britney Spears ecoa pelo ambiente e ele paralisa. Acho que ele não estava exatamente ciente da música que lhe avisaria das chamadas. Eu pensei que ele fosse bufar e praguejar em nome da pessoa que trocou o seu toque — porque é evidente que alguém tentava lhe pregar alguma peça —, mas ele simplesmente solta uma gargalhada. Ele murmura algo que eu não posso ouvir e então atende seu celular. Apuro os ouvidos para escutar e consigo pescar algumas palavras.

— Alice... loucura... imagina se... trabalho... filha de uma... chocolates e morango... nojento... chantilly... amanhã?... arriscado... certamente que... indivíduos assim?... vou tentar... cale a boca... submetê-la... não. — Suas sobrancelhas estão arqueadas e ele tem os lábios retorcidos em uma expressão tragicômica.

Ele parece apavorado enquanto tenta conter a alegria que transparece em seus olhos. Eu nunca achei que alguém fosse capaz de lidar com sentimentos tão distintos simultaneamente, mas ele consegue. Quanto a mim, tudo o que tenho a dizer é que nem quero tentar entender o teor de sua conversa com a tal Alice. De acordo com as palavras que a minha mente captou, ele simplesmente irá ter um lance sadomasoquista com alguém. Eu espero verdadeiramente que não seja isso.

Aguardo pacientemente ele finalizar a sua conversa (não quero compreender mais nada do que ele está falando) e finalmente decidir que vai levar os biscoitos de canela roendo as minhas unhas. Elas estão pintadas de verde musgo e bem estruturadas, lixadas e compridas. Tudo bem, isso foi apenas eu focalizando em como eu queria que elas estivessem. Rose realmente as pintou de verde, embora seja uma tonalidade de limão siciliano. Sendo sincera, eu acho que é amarelo, mas ela insiste em dizer que eu deveria visitar um oftalmologista, porque é verde. Eu não discuto; qualquer um que conheça a Rose entende que isso não é saudável. Quem não a conhece, aprende. Da pior forma. Voltando as minhas unhas, elas estão um caos, porque estão roídas bem próximas a raiz. Eu não sei como Rose achou superfície suficiente para pintar, ou como eu ainda consigo roê-las.

— Isso vai direto para o seu apêndice — alguém diz e eu olho para o dono da voz.

É ele. Como eu não vi que ele já estava aqui? E eu dando essa aula de como roer uma unha como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tiro o dedo da boca e o esfrego ligeiramente na barra da minha camiseta. Tenho que aprender a não babar tanto. Literal e figurativamente falando.

— Não tenho mais apêndice — contraponho franzindo o cenho.

— O que aconteceu com ele? — ele pergunta enquanto apoia os cotovelos no balcão do caixa.

— Inflamou, então eu tirei — digo e começo a levantar a minha camiseta enquanto pergunto: — Quer ver a cicatriz?

— Não acho uma boa ideia. — Ele levanta a sua sobrancelha direita e parece pensar. Ele fica tão charmoso assim. — Têm câmeras aqui, não têm? Vão pensar que eu estou tentando te assaltar.

— Se forem pensar em crimes — inicio enquanto me inclino para frente e me apoio no balcão junto a ele —, vão achar que é estupro porque ninguém acreditaria que você ia tentar roubar o meu uniforme.

— Ele é feio, mas combina com você — ele diz e dá um risinho escarnado.

— Está dizendo que eu sou feia na minha cara?

— Não — apressa-se em contestar. — É por causa da cor. Combina com seus olhos.

Inclino a cabeça para um lado, tentando entender que tipo de comentário foi aquele. Parece algo tão piegas, típico de namorados que mandam frases de poetas para as namoradas por mensagem de celular. Sinceramente, quando Emmett fez isso com a Rose eu não acreditei. Pensei que fossem apenas os caras idiotas que fizessem isso. Se bem que, pensando direito, Emmett se encaixa nessa categoria. Eu mandei uma resposta para ele — no nome da Rose — perguntando se ele tinha o telefone do autor. Eles ficaram brigados trezes dias após isso. E eu somente sei o tempo exato porque a Rose permaneceu de choramingo nos meus ouvidos durante o tempo todo em que estava acordada reclamando que a amiga que ela tinha entre as pernas estava criando teias. Então eu dei a ela um vibrador e ela ficou brigada comigo durante sete dias. Eu acredito ferozmente que a sequência de desastres que ocorreram na vida dela após isso não foram acidentais. Ela praticamente clamou que tragédias corressem atrás dela por decidir ficar treze e sete dias de birra. Porque 13 e 7 são números de azar. Todo mundo sabe disso.

— Isabel? — o cara chama e eu reviro os olhos para ele. Além de se esquecer de que fala comigo toda quinta-feira, ele ainda erra o meu nome sempre. O pior nisso tudo é que não é apenas ele. Todo cliente que passa por aqui me chama de Isabel e até hoje eu não entendi o motivo. — I-sa-bel — ele diz pausadamente e dessa vez eu resolvo corrigi-lo.

— É Isabella. — Meu tom é de mofa, mas eu não me importo com isso. O cara não sabe ler e eu não aguento gente rica analfabeta.

— Está escrito Isabel no seu crachá — ele rebate confuso.

— Ah! agora tudo faz sentido — murmuro enquanto levanto o crachá até os meus olhos. Ele tem razão, está escrito ISABEL MARIA.

— Como você nunca notou isso?

— Porque a primeira coisa que eu fui olhar quando ele ficou pronto foi a minha foto — digo apontando para a minúscula fotografia — e, caso você não tenha notado, ela está assustadora. As pessoas não nasceram para tirar foto especificamente 3x4. Eu tenho a teoria de que nós devemos tirar fotos 10x15 e recortá-las para então colar onde se é necessário.

— Isso ainda não explica como você não notou que seu nome está errado. — Olho para ele firmemente e percebo que está tentando não rir de mim.

Babaca. Eu nunca deveria ter parado para falar com ele dessa forma, isso destruiu a minha ilusão. E eu gosto de ilusões. Deveríamos ter ficado no "só isso, senhor?" e "sim, Isabel".

— Quero dizer que eu nunca mais tive coragem de ficar mirando esse crachá, já que o senhor Black não desiste de ser mão-de-vaca e paga por um novo.

— Tudo bem então, Isabella Maria — ele assente, mas posso ver que acha que eu falei apenas besteiras.

— Marie — corrijo outra vez.

— Okay — ele concorda. — Isabella Marie. Certo. Você voltou a roer as suas unhas.

— Eu já disse que não tenho apêndice! — retruco exasperada.

— Pior. Vai passar por todo o seu trato digestivo — ele faz uma pausa dramática, para então completar: — E você sabe onde termina esse sistema, não é?

— Sei, no vaso sanitário. Ou nos arbustos daqui em frente, porque aparentemente sempre tem alguém com fissura em laxante que passa por aqui. É bem nojento — digo apontado para fora da loja. — Mas isso não é realmente um problema, porque eu vou comendo por pedacinhos, então não vou sentir nada quando sair.

Ele ri e eu sei que as rugas no centro da minha testa se tornam mais pronunciadas.

— Você está falando sério? — questiona e parece incrédulo.

Esse cara é doido, eu deveria chamar a polícia.

— Estou — respondo. — Você não?

— Claro que não — diz como se fosse óbvio e seu ar é cético. — Isso é um mito e, meu Deus, você é maluca.

— Você é médico?

— Não, mas...

— Está fazendo faculdade de medicina?

— Jornalismo, mas...

— Então como você pode ter certeza?

Ele se cala e eu sei que ganhei essa. Eu sempre ganho, porque ninguém tem argumentos mais embasados que os meus. É por isso que eu tinha vontade de ser advogada quando era mais nova, mas então eu percebi que teria que defender todas as espécies de bandidos possíveis ou morreria de fome. Logo decidi que era melhor ser promotora, até que descobri que promotores não têm hora para serem chamados e uma das coisas que eu mais valorizo na minha vida é o meu sono. Então eu vim parar aqui na lojinha de conveniência dos Black porque ainda não estou certa se vou ser bióloga ou professora de música e preciso de mais tempo. Não existe lugar melhor para — mofar — pensar do que esse armazém. Rose diz que não faz sentido as minhas escolhas. Entretanto, as opções dela são odontologia e história.

— Quem é que decide limpar placas e tártaro até a aposentadoria? — questiono a ele, já que a minha pergunta anterior não foi respondida.

— Você tem placas e tártaro? — ele pergunta.

Meu Deus, tão bonitinho e tão estúpido.

— Não desde a última vez que eu olhei — digo e sorrio forçadamente para mostrar os meus dentes a ele, que faz uma cara de nojo. — O que foi?

— Tem alface no seu dente — responde.

— Impossível — contrario. — Eu não como alface. Tenho alergia.

— A alface? — inquire e eu assinto com a cabeça. — Isso é frescura. Aposto que você tem nojo de tudo o que faça fotossíntese.

— Sua teoria se quebrou no instante em que você disse que tinha uma coisa verde no meu dente — rebato e ele ri. — Pedi temakis de pele de salmão da Temakeria ali em frente.

— E isso é o que, cebolinha?

— Não vem cebolinha nos temakis de pele de salmão — digo a ele. — É... alga? — Minha resposta soa como uma pergunta e me sinto um pouco tola por isso, então repito: — Alga, exatamente.

— Algas não fazem fotossíntese, Isabella. Elas são quimiossintetizantes.

— Sério? — questiono completamente aparvalhada. — Eu não acredito nisso. Acho que o destino decidiu que eu devo seguir no caminho da música — murmuro mais para mim mesma do que para ele.

Volto a morder as minhas unhas enquanto espero que a risada dele cesse. Eu estou dizendo, esse cara é louco. Bonito, indeciso, estúpido e maluco. Eu espero que o senhor Black chegue de uma vez.

— Deu? — pergunto quando parece que ele está mais calmo.

— Você acredita em destino — ele diz e não é um questionamento, é uma certeza.

Eu quase posso sentir meus olhos chamejando quando inquiro:

— Você também?

Ele me responde com uma nova risada. Babaca, murmuro em um sopro. Olho, enfim, para o que ele trouxe para passar no caixa e me surpreendo.

— Uau, você escolheu os folhados simples. — Ele me olha com uma sobrancelha levantada, como se ainda estivesse considerando qual o nível de loucura que eu estou e eu sinto a necessidade de me explicar: — Você sempre leva os de canela.

— Como você sabe? — questiona com um brilho meio maníaco nos olhos.

Certamente ele está pensando se deve fugir de mim agora ou depois que eu sacar uma faca da minha bota ao estilo Woody*, porque, a seus olhos, eu devo ser uma perseguidora em série. O que, tecnicamente, talvez eu seja.

— Eu trabalho aqui — respondo de forma simples.

— Isso eu sei, mas você não é nova?

— Claro que não. — Sinto meu queixo despencando até o balcão quando completo: — Cara, bem que eu saquei que você era alucinado. Você compra os folhados de canela toda quinta-feira, após cerca de dez minutos de indecisão. Aí você vem até mim e, com toda a educação que seus pais devem ter te dado indo pelo ralo, você não tira os olhos do monitor. Isso sempre foi uma curiosidade minha. Por acaso você tem medo de que eu te roube dizendo um preço falso? Porque se for isso, o senhor Black nunca está aqui quando você vem. Você deveria ter medo que ele te roubasse. Eu não tenho intenção nenhuma de aumentar o lucro dele, já que, de qualquer forma, ele não vai aumentar o meu salário.

— Você fala demais, baixinha — ele retruca rindo. De mim, novamente.

Estou começando a cogitar a ideia da faca quando ele me estende o dinheiro dos biscoitos.

— Não se esqueça de mudar o toque do seu celular — eu digo enquanto aceito o dinheiro e processo o pedido. Ele me olha inquisitivo, então completo: — Sou atenta.

— Muito pelo contrário — ele diz e acena um tchau para mim, saindo da loja.

Só quando ele já sumiu do meu campo de visão que eu me dou conta de que não perguntei seu nome. Não que isso tenha problema, porque ele certamente voltará na próxima quinta-feira. Ele sempre volta. Eu só espero que dessa vez ele não se esqueça do meu nome.

.

.

**I like boys that aren't afraid of bugs, that will always give big warm hugs.**

Eu gosto de meninos que não tenham medo de errar, que vão sempre dar abraços quentes.

.

.

Os lábios dele estão muito próximos dos meus. Eu sinto seu coração batendo frenético contra o meu, porque eu estou nas pontas dos pés para ter a minha altura próxima a dele. Eu sempre sonhei em dar o meu primeiro beijo na ponta dos pés e com um deles levantado, como em O Diário da Princesa que eu costumava assistir nos meus doze anos. Então me roubaram um beijo, exatamente como no filme. A diferença é que eu não sou uma princesa e o ladrão de beijos era feio e não tinha um dente lá no fundo. E que houve muita baba e casquinha de amendoins envolvidos. Eu nunca mais comi amendoins após aquele dia. Ou avelãs. Ou amêndoas. Bem, deu para pegar o espírito da coisa.

— I-sa-bel — ele murmura e junta o seu dedo indicador com o polegar, estalando-os na minha orelha.

Eu o olho, completamente chocada com a sua audácia. Nós estamos a ponto de nos beijarmos e ele tem coragem de quebrar o clima dessa forma. Então a imagem se dissipa e eu estou com o meu rosto grudado no balcão de madeira branco do caixa e há muita baba no meu pulso. E, evidentemente, no meu queixo.

— Ahn — eu faço estupidamente, tentando me situar. A minha visão ainda está embaçada, mas eu posso ver que é o Bonitinho dos Biscoitos que me acordou e que novamente ele esqueceu o meu nome certo dá quinta-feira passada para cá. Pelo visto, uma semana é demais para a memória curta dele processar.

De súbito, algo não faz sentido. Ele me acordou, repito mentalmente. Oh, oh.

— O senhor Black? — pergunto enquanto minha cabeça balança enjoativamente e eu limpo meu braço no meu uniforme. — Uau, eu acho que estou de ressaca.

— Você bebeu numa quarta-feira à noite? — ele questiona e eu semicerro os olhos tentando enxergá-lo devidamente.

— Claro que não — digo e ele não parece confiante na minha resposta, então resolvo admitir: — Dois copos e foi hoje de manhã.

— Por que todo bêbado sempre diz que só bebeu dois copos? — Ele ri e dá outro peteleco na minha orelha. Minha cabeça lateja e eu sinto ânsias, mas ele continua: — Vim pagar pelos meus biscoitos, Isabel. Bolinhas de polvilho hoje, porque eu sou um aventureiro que sempre busca por coisas novas.

— Deixe seus biscoitos aí, eu acho que as minhas unhas vão sair por outro lugar hoje — eu sussurro enquanto sinto toda a cerveja que eu bebi a pouco tempo (e eu só bebi porque eu sou uma boa amiga e acompanho a Rose em todos os seus problemas) traçando seu caminho de volta para o mundo iluminado.

Corro para o banheiro e tudo o que eu vejo pelos próximos minutos é aquele líquido biliar nojento e que não merece uma descrição calorosa. Há um cheiro de protetor solar muito perto do meu nariz e logo eu descubro que são das mãos do Bonitinho dos Biscoitos. Bonitinho, indeciso, maluco, estúpido e preocupado com a saúde. Minha lista está apenas aumentando. Ele segura o meu cabelo como eu costumo fazer com Rose e murmura palavras desconexas como bêbada, maluca e lamentável. Okay, talvez elas tenham um pouco de nexo sim. Eu contenho a vontade de me virar e vomitar na camisa azul bebê — certamente Armani, porque ele não passa de um riquinho — dele como vingança, mas então eu não teria ninguém para segurar o meu cabelo, já que eu não trouxe uma presilha hoje. Talvez eu possa roubar uma do Jacob, o filho do senhor Black, pois ele sempre deixa as suas coisas espalhadas no chão do balcão do caixa, e aí sim eu poderia fazer a devida justiça.

— Está se sentindo melhor? — ele inquire quando meu estômago finalmente para de expulsar seus moradores e eu sinto a minha vontade de revanche ir para o espaço. Ele parece preocupado comigo, o que é extremamente fofo. — Isabel?

Esqueça o que eu disse sobre a parte do fofo.

— É Isabella! — digo em um grunhido. — Você nunca vai aprender? — questiono enquanto me viro para ele, que põe uma expressão enojada no rosto. — O que foi dessa vez? Não pode ter nada nos meus dentes, eu ainda não almocei.

Ele não responde. Apenas se inclina para frente, pega um pedaço de papel higiênico do rolo e limpa o meu queixo.

— Tinha vômito aí? — pergunto ao mesmo tempo em que tento enxergar para ver se ele limpou tudo. Então eu o fito. Ele tem um brilho afetuoso no olhar e sua expressão não é mais de asco. — Você é bipolar — afirmo.

— Eu? — Sua pergunta tem aquele tom de coisa retórica, mas mesmo assim eu aceno um sim com a minha cabeça e ele ri. — Okay, não vou discordar de você.

— Porque você não tem argumentos — retruco e tento levantar do minúsculo espaço que é o banheiro. — Uau, será que ainda tem álcool no meu sangue? — pergunto quando sinto uma tontura tomar conta do meu corpo.

— Sinceramente, Isabel, quanto você bebeu? — ele pergunta gentilmente, embora seja evidente que sua voz é reprovadora.

Ele me segura enquanto eu cambaleio, seu braço direito rodeando a minha cintura firmemente. Ele é literalmente quente. Extremamente quente, eu diria. Pergunto-me como consegue isso, porque, ainda que o tempo lá fora seja abrasador, aqui dentro o ar-condicionado faz um ótimo trabalho.

— Você está quente — eu digo para ele na tentativa de obter uma resposta para os meus questionamentos anteriores.

— Obrigada — ele agradece rindo. Pelo que exatamente eu não sei. — Você também é quando não está pondo cerveja para fora ou engolindo toda a sua cutícula.

— Eu não como as minhas cutículas — contrario e então me dou conta do que ele disse. — Não! Cara, você é insano. Eu estava falando que seu corpo está quente. Mas obrigada pelo elogio, os caras normalmente não falam isso para mim. Meus peitos são muito pequenos. O que você acha de mulheres que colocam silicone? — questiono enquanto apalpo os meus seios, juntando-os e separando-os, testando como ficariam se fossem maiores.

— Eu acho que eles estão bons assim — ele responde com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Pare de fazer isso, não são bolinhas de relaxamento.

— Claro que são. Peitos servem para muita coisa — discuto e ele levanta a outra sobrancelha. — Você já apertou um?

— Já. — Sua resposta é sucinta, o que me deixa em dúvida.

— Você deve ter apertado os grandões. Esses não entram na contagem, porque eles são... grandões — digo para ele e pego em sua mão. — Vem cá, aperta para você ver.

Ele puxa a sua mão da minha com força e me olha cético.

— Está louca? Eu não vou ficar te apalpando no meio do seu trabalho.

— Quer dizer que depois que o meu turno acabar você me apalpa?

— Não! — O ar que exala dele é ainda mais descrente. — Você é louca.

— Só por que eu estou tentando te mostrar como peitos são relaxantes? — inquiro mais cética que ele. Não entendo porque ele insiste em dizer que sou maluca. O maluco aqui é ele, porque não sou eu quem tenta fazer sexo colorido com alguém. Eu ainda não me esqueci daquela conversa com a tal Alice. Talvez um dia eu pergunte, se me bater uma coragem repentina. — Sabe, se eu fosse lésbica eu ia amar peitos.

— Isso é quase redundância, Isabel — ele contraria.

— Eu quis dizer que seriam a minha parte preferida na minha namorada — contraponho enquanto ele ri. Eu estou dizendo, esse cara é muito louco. Ele ri de tudo. — Porque eu não entendo essa fissura por bundas, sabe? Elas são duras. Quero dizer, quando elas não são caídas, porque bundas caídas são molengas. Minha mãe sempre diz que depois que você faz sexo a sua bunda cai. É óbvio que ela diz isso para que eu não transe com ninguém, mas depois que eu vi que a bunda da Rose continuou no mesmo lugar, eu não tive mais esse medo. Você vai querer apertar a minha bunda também?

— Não — responde enquanto rola os olhos. — Você deveria focar em fazer o seu trabalho. Você sempre sai por aí perguntando se os caras querem te apalpar?

— Evidente que não — digo. Ele me olha com o canto da boca retorcido, como quem pensa: mentirosa, então eu resolvo me explicar: — Eu não conheço muitos caras. Tem o Emm, mas ele é namorado da Rose. E muito bombado. Eu não gosto de caras bombados. E tem o Jacob. Ele jura que é bissexual, embora eu saiba que ele corta apenas para um lado. E não é o lado em que eu estou. É uma pena, porque ele é bonitinho. Depois tem os velhos. Os pais das minhas amigas, sabe? O meu próprio pai, o senhor Black e alguns ex-namorados. Não exatamente ex-namorados, porque nunca ninguém me pediu em namoro. É piegas demais desejar que um cara me dê ao menos um bombom, ajoelhe-se e pergunte se eu quero namorá-lo?

— Você fala demais, Isabel — ele retruca e tira o seu braço da minha cintura. — Vamos, você precisa voltar ao batente.

— Você paga balas de menta para mim? — questiono enquanto busco a minha carteira nos meus bolsos e checo o dinheiro que está nela. — Só trouxe o dinheiro para o meu almoço e balas de menta refrescam. Você sabe, eu não quero ficar com esse gosto na boca. Vai que eu encontro alguém que valha a pena por aí?

— Você é muito cara-de-pau — ele diz com um sorriso torto brotando em seu rosto. Uau, ele fica muito estranho com esse sorriso, mas acho que ele pensa que é sedutor, porque seus olhos tem um brilho de malícia. — O que você vai almoçar?

— Temakis — digo. Tento conter a risada que quer escapar de mim por causa do sorriso dele, porém, não consigo. Inclino-me em sua direção e puxo o outro lado da sua boca para cima com a ponta do meu indicador. — Eu gosto de sorrisos completos. Esses sim são charmosos, Bonitinho.

— Você só come temakis? — questiona enquanto rola os olhos e morde o meu dedo que ainda estava na sua boca.

Olho-o inquisitiva, mas ele me ignora.

— Sim, são baratos — respondo desistindo de obter uma explicação. Pelo menos ele não babou no meu dedo. — Minha verba é curta e eu tenho que guardar dinheiro para as minhas próteses.

— Você vai realmente pôr silicone?

— Vou, a menos que você tope me apertar e seja sincero dizendo que eu sou gostosa assim — aponto sorrindo.

— Eu já disse que não vou te apalpar, Isabel — ele replica e eu nem tento mais corrigi-lo, porque Isabel soa muito bem pronunciado por ele.

Então eu me lembro.

— Qual é o seu nome?

— Edward — ele responde e eu não consigo abafar a gargalhada que brota do meu peito. — Qual é o problema com você? — questiona sarcástico.

— Edward é o nome do cachorro da minha amiga — digo. — Ela foi tentando nomes até que descobriu que ele atendia apenas por Edward. Você sabe o significado desse nome? — pergunto, mas não espero ele responder. — Quero dizer muita inteligência e poder de comunicação. Para o Ed isso realmente faz sentido, porque ele nem parece um cachorro. Agora, para você...

— Cale-se, Isabel — ele retruca e se apoia no balcão que esconde o meu corpo. — Passe logo os meus biscoitos que eu vou te levar para almoçar.

— Só vou se você pagar — replico enquanto pego os biscoitos de polvilho que ele escolheu e passo no caixa. — Você deve saber que quem convida sempre fica com a conta, não é?

— Por mais que você não acredite, meus pais me pagaram uma escola onde ensinaram coisas básicas de boas maneiras. — Ele suspira teatralmente. — Apenas não me leve à falência.

Sorri. Estava na hora de eu ensinar algumas coisas ao Bonitinho dos Biscoitos.

.

.

**I like boys that like sing and play guitar, that are happy being who they are.**

Eu gosto de meninos que gostam de cantar e tocar guitarra, que são felizes sendo quem eles são.

.

.

Meus dedos tamborilam incansavelmente contra o balcão do caixa em que estou apoiada. Estou ansiosa porque hoje é o dia do Bonitinho dos Biscoitos vir aqui. Contudo, ele ainda não chegou. Após o nosso almoço quinta-feira passada, nós não nos falamos mais. Acho que foi decidido silenciosamente que nós somos os amigos-da-quinta-feira, porque ele nem se prestou a me oferecer o número do seu celular e eu me esqueci de pedir. Notei isso apenas quando eu estava escovando os dentes antes de dormir, porque tinha cebolinha no meu dente. Então eu me lembrei dele e suas piadas toscas sobre fotossíntese.

— Isabel — ele diz assim que entra na loja. Ao invés de seguir para a seção de doces, ele vem em minha direção. — Você está usando óculos.

— Bela conclusão, Bonitinho — digo rolando os olhos.

Edward se apoia no balcão, seu rosto muito perto do meu. Eu sinto como se ele fosse me beijar, exatamente como no meu sonho. Meus lábios tremulam um pouco com a proximidade dele, assim como as minhas pernas. Todavia, ele apenas coloca uma mão em cada lado dos meus óculos e o puxa para fora do meu rosto.

— Seus olhos são marrons? — questiona incrédulo e eu aceno um sim com a cabeça. — Por que você usa lentes verdes?

— Porque eu sou hipermetrópica e verde musgo é uma cor bacana.

— Você é o quê? — pergunta confuso, mas logo a dúvida desaparece de sua face. — Ah! você tem hipermetropia. Não existe hipermetrópica, Isabel.

— Não? — inquiro dúbia. — Mas existe míope. Por que não pode ter hipermetrópica?

— Eu não sei, mas você não pode transformar todos os substantivos em adjetivos. Tem palavras que simplesmente não podem mudar de classe gramatical.

— Você é muito inteligente — inicio enquanto pego os meus óculos de volta — e isso me irrita.

— Desculpe, eu tenho essa mania. — Ele pisca os dois olhos repetidas vezes e parece realmente chateado. — Sabe, de corrigir os outros. Minha irmã sempre diz que isso é muito chato.

Mordo a língua quando a observação "sua irmã tem razão" tenta escapar pelos meus lábios. A carinha dele está tão caída que isso me dá dó. Levo minha mão esquerda até o seu rosto e aperto a sua bochecha.

— Tudo bem, todo mundo tem um lado insuportável — replico tentando consolá-lo, o que parece fazer efeito, pois ele ri.

— Você é ótima com consolos, Isabel.

— Principalmente com os de borracha — digo e pisco para ele. Sinto sua bochecha mais quente na minha mão e não contenho a risada que me escapa. — Estou brincando. — Ele suspira e então eu completo: — Prefiro os de plástico, são mais resistentes.

— Se eu começar a imaginá-la nua e fazendo coisas pessoais, você não poderá me acusar de assédio — diz convicto e seus olhos se cerram com força por um instante. Então eu reparo em algo muito peculiar nas suas costas.

— Você toca violão? — questiono e sei que pareço mais empolgada do que deveria estar. — Caras tocando violão é tão fofo. Toca para mim?

Edward ri e logo eu entendo o duplo sentido da minha pergunta. Eu deveria corar como uma garota boba, contudo, embora eu seja uma garota eu não sou exatamente boba, então eu passo a ponta da minha língua pelo meu lábio inferior e depois o capturo com os meus dentes. Eu vejo Edward piscando seguidas vezes (e logo constato que essa é uma demonstração de nervosismo) e ele parece hipnotizado e, por conseguinte, eu não consigo evitar rir de sua expressão.

— Bonitinho, você está em épocas duras, não é? — questiono. Passo minha mão por seu pescoço e desço para o seu peito enquanto o vejo ficar arfante. É divertido brincar com ele, pois eu nunca fui o tipo sexy. Não estou acostumada com garotos babando por mim. — Toca para mim? — peço outra vez.

— Aqui? — ele questiona enquanto parece recuperar um pouco do controle recém-perdido. Faço que sim com a cabeça e ele completa: — Não acho uma boa ideia. E o seu patrão?

— O senhor Black está viajando. Está fazendo sua vigésima quarta lua-de-mel com a esposa. — Coloco o indicador na boca e começo e roer a unha dali. — Na boa, como que aquele pão-duro viaja tanto somente com a intenção de foder a mulher com quem ele dorme todo dia a vinte e cinco anos?

— Você tem a boca muito suja, Isabel — ele retruca. — E ele foi louco o suficiente para deixá-la cuidando disso sozinha?

— Era eu ou o Jacob — inicio, levemente exasperada devido a sua insinuação — e, acredite, o Jacob ia levar o senhor Black a falência se não tivesse ninguém aqui para monitorar as camisinhas que ele rouba.

— Eu prefiro não ter conhecimento dessas minúcias, baixinha — Edward contrapõe retorcendo seu lábio para baixo. — O que você quer que eu toque?

— Você sabe algo além de Britney, Bonitinho? — questiono e ele rola seus olhos. — Eu quero que você toque algo especial, algo que faça você se lembrar de mim.

Edward sorri e dá a volta no balcão, até estar ao meu lado. Ele se senta no outro banco disponível — porque o senhor Black não abre a mão nem para comprar cadeiras estofadas — e tira o violão das costas, posicionando-o nos braços. Ele pisca para mim e começa a dedilhar uma melodia animada. Ela me parece familiar, mas eu não a reconheço. Eu já estou quase que totalmente hipnotizada pelo movimento que suas mãos fazem (seus dedos são tão longos que me pergunto se ele também é pianista) e o jeito como sua cabeça se move que quase me esqueço do essencial: a letra.

— Ei, você precisa cantar junto! — protesto e ele me olha emblemático. — Como que eu vou ficar arrepiada se você não cantar?

— Você parecia bastante deslumbrada, Isabel — ele responde após parar de tocar. — Além do mais, eu não sei cantar. Sou desafinado.

— Eu também sou, isso não é um problema. — Ajeito-me no banquinho e tento lhe lançar meu melhor olhar de persuasão. — Vamos lá, Bonitinho.

Ele apenas ri ao balançar a cabeça para os lados, como que pensa insana e volta a dedilhar o violão. Novamente eu acho a melodia familiar, embora eu apenas a reconheça quando ele começa a cantar. Ele tem seus olhos tigrados fechados e seu tom é realmente muito desafinado, mas eu só consigo pensar na letra da música* que ele escolheu para cantar para mim e no movimento de seus dedos nas cordas do violão.

— I love myself, I want you love me. When I'm feeling down, I want above me. I search myself, I want you find me. I forget myself, I want you remind me. I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Oh, oh, oh, I don't want anybody else, oh no, oh no, oh no. You're the one who makes me come running, you're the sun who makes me shine, when you're around I'm always laughing.

Oh, oh. Se eu tinha qualquer esperança de não sentir nada pelo Garoto dos Biscoitos, ela se foi nesse instante.

— I wanna make you mine. I close my eyes and see you before me, think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you, I get down on my knees, I do anything for you. I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Oh, oh, oh.

Minha mente flutua enquanto eu ouço as palavras saírem por seus lábios e não posso evitar pensar em Edward fazendo o que a música diz. Eu consigo imaginá-lo perfeitamente e isso me incomoda um pouco. Nós nos conhecemos — realmente — há quase um mês, mas foram apenas três encontros. Isso não é tempo suficiente para eu desejar alguém desta forma.

— I don't want anybody else, I love myself, I want you love me. When I'm feeling down, I went you above me, I search myself, I want you to find me. I forget myself, I want you to remind me. I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself. Oh, oh, oh.

Ou talvez seja, porque o meu corpo não está muito de acordo com a minha mente.

— Com li-cen-ça. — A voz grave de Jacob perfura os meus ouvidos e me traz de volta para o mundo real.

Loja de conveniência dos Black. Bonitinho dos Biscoitos. Violão. Música devassa. Eu com aspecto de gelatina. Jacob com Mike. Tudo certo, penso e respiro fundo.

Opa. Jacob com Mike?

— Ei — Jacob diz enquanto olha para Edward, que parou de tocar — e cantar, evidentemente. — Tampinha, você não deveria estar cuidando da loja?

— Eu estou cuidando da loja, Jake — digo e aproveito para ajeitar os meus óculos, que estão escorregando pelo meu nariz.

Logo chego à conclusão de que não são apenas os meus óculos que estão fora do lugar, e sim todo o meu corpo. Eu pareço estar descolada da minha mente, e isso é completamente estranho, pois não tenho muito o controle sob os meus movimentos.

— Estou vendo do que você está cuidando — replica e solta um risinho. — Movimento bom hoje.

Eu dou risada. Jacob não é exatamente aquele tipo de gay caricato que nós vemos em comédias por aí, ainda que ele... desmunheque algumas vezes. Mesmo assim, se você olhar para ele e se você for uma garota, você vai se apaixonar. Isto é, se ele não estiver de mãos dadas com outro garoto, como nesse exato momento. O grande ponto da questão, no entanto, é que Mike também não desvia seu olhar de Edward. Não é possível que dois caras se liquefaçam pelo meu Bonitinho, certo? A princípio, errado.

Um silêncio constrangedor se faz no ambiente e eu começo a ficar nervosa com a situação, porque eu não gosto de silêncio. São três as coisas que eu mais detesto e que me deixam inquieta: country, pistache e silêncio. Eu tenho uma lista mais adulta também, que inclui preconceito, hipocrisia e assassinos de gatinhos, mas eu normalmente não fico apenas inquieta com essa última relação. Eu fico muito puta e todas as confusões que eu já me meti foram por causa de uma dessas coisas. Exceto por assassinos de gatinhos porque, meu Deus, se eu topasse com um ele não saía com dente. Ou com o pinto. Ou mamilos. Vai depender do sexo do assassino.

Então eu percebo que divaguei de novo quando Jacob me passa alguns dólares e uma caixa de camisinhas. Uma caixa. Eu não sei se fico assustada ou se faço alguma piadinha sobre como ele não vai conseguir usar nem a metade mesmo durante uma semana. Mas aí eu percebo. Jacob é gay. E ele tem o Mike. Bem, ao menos agora.

— Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso antes — digo enquanto processo o pedido deles.

— O que, tampinha?

— Em como gays precisam do dobro de camisinhas na hora do sexo. — Coloco uma unha qualquer na boca e começo a descascar com os dentes o esmalte azul-piscina. — Sabe, para o caso de um rodízio.

Eu ouço Edward rir atrás de mim e Jacob o acompanha, mas Mike não parece ter achado engraçado, porque suas bochechas estão um pouco rosadas. Sendo sincera, eu também não achei um comentário divertido. Eu tive uma epifania e os caras simplesmente riem de mim. É por isso que eu jamais vou tentar uma carreira pela filosofia. As pessoas nunca me levam a sério.

Jacob se vai com Mike após interromper meu momento de sexo musical com o Bonitinho dos Biscoitos e eu fico sem saber o que falar. E isso é um problema, porque Edward não é de falar muito. Contudo, assim que Jacob ultrapassa a porta, eu ouço sua risada novamente.

— O quê? — questiono completamente confusa.

— Mike é meu colega, aquele que eu te falei que foi pego no banheiro da faculdade com a namorada — ele esclarece e eu tenho certeza de que meu maxilar deslocou e caiu no chão. Acho que minha expressão deve ser de tamanho choque que ele continua mesmo sem eu perguntar. — Sim, o namorado da Jessica. Quero dizer, ex-namorado?

— Bem, agora eu entendo que talvez ele tenha dito a verdade quando disse que não era o que todo mundo estava pensando. — Suspiro aparatosa e enrolo o cabelo em um nó antes de continuar: — Vamos lá, Bonitinho. Eu aposto que você deve ter um repertório inteiro ainda.

Todavia, Edward olha para o seu relógio de pulso e seu rosto se transforma em um esgar.

— Eu preciso ir — desculpa-se enquanto se levanta e guarda o instrumento.

Então um clique se faz na minha cabeça.

— Okay, mas você não vai pedir o número do meu celular? — pergunto ao apoiar meus cotovelos na bancada do caixa, ficando de frente para ele. — Meu e-mail? Facebook? Twitter? Endereço?

— Eu estou sentindo um desespero no ar? — ele questiona no meio de uma risadinha. — Anote aqui, Isabel — diz ao esticar sua mão para mim.

Sua mão. Ai, porra, sua mão. Eu adoro mãos. É a minha parte preferida em um cara depois do cabelo. Não consigo evitar apalpar a mão que ele me estende. Sua pele é macia, mas não o tipo passo-o-dia-passando-o-creme-da-mamãe. É natural e, assim que eu localizo um calo pequenino entre o pulso e o começo da palma, eu suspiro. Calos podem parecer nojentos, contudo você tem que saber observar onde ele está e aí se pode dizer algo sobre esse cara. Eu acho que o Bonitinho costuma ajudar em algum trabalho braçal e que necessite de agilidade, e isso é simplesmente uau vindo dele, porque significada que ele não permanece o dia inteiro despenteando o cabelo em frente a um espelho — porque esse cabelo dele não é natural.

— Já terminou de mapear a minha mão? — ele pergunta e seu tom é divertido.

Eu nem me dou ao trabalho de responder. Apenas pego uma caneta e anoto o meu número no dorso da sua mão (para não correr o risco de apagar na palma com o suor. Já que eu sou uma garota desesperada, tenho que ser desesperada com fervor) e o meu nome embaixo. Ele olha e sorri.

— Você escreveu Isabel — replica com aquele sorriso torto satirizado.

— Eu sou a sua Isabel — respondo de forma simples.

Ele balança a cabeça para os lados, os olhos fechados como quem pensa você é tão ridícula, e depois se aproxima. Edward segura o meu rosto com a mão que eu esquadrinhei e fecha os olhos outra vez. Então ele deposita um beijo na minha testa e se vai. Coloco uma mão em cima do lugar onde ele beijou enquanto vejo-o se afastar e tudo o que eu posso pensar é que eu sou realmente ridícula.

.

.

**I like boys that are funny and artistic, that are mostly optimistic.**

Eu gosto de meninos que são engraçados e artísticos, que são na sua maioria otimistas.

.

.

Terça-feira. Hoje é terça-feira e por isso mesmo eu não esperava ter nenhuma notícia do Bonitinho dos Biscoitos, mas eu tive. Assim que o meu celular começou a tocar e um número desconhecido apareceu na tela, eu soube que era ele. Tudo porque ele seria o único louco que ligaria para mim às 9h12min em um dia útil, já que qualquer um sabe que o senhor Black desconta um dólar do meu salário toda vez que ele me vê conversando com alguém no telefone.

Caminho mais um pouco à procura do prédio velho e mal pintado que Edward disse que era onde estaria e tudo o que consigo pensar é que ele é realmente muito estúpido. Todos os prédios dessa faculdade são velhos e mal pintados, penso bufando.

— Isabel! — Eu ouço sua voz em algum ponto atrás de mim e me viro para procurá-lo.

Ele está encostado em um banco com uma garota do meu tamanho e cabelos ruivos — como os dele — repicados. Eu não posso ter certeza, mas, se eu tivesse a opção de chute, eu diria que aquela é a sua irmã. Aproximo-me deles e não posso conter o sorriso tolo que se expande a cada segundo no meu rosto, ameaçando rasgar as minhas bochechas. Apenas quando estou muito perto dele é que noto que há outra garota ali. Ela é loira, alta e tem um corpo bonito apesar de ser muito magra. Mordo o interior da minha bochecha, irritada com o ciúme que desponta em mim. Quando finalmente chego onde eles estão, a vontade de questionar qual é o nome da Barbie sereia e onde está o seu golfinho? me corrói.

— Oi — a garota ruiva diz e acena freneticamente para mim. — Sou Alice.

— Alice? — Tento me lembrar de onde conheço esse nome, até que uma luz desponta na minha cabeça. — Ai, meu Deus, você é a garota do sexo colorido!

— Você bebeu outra vez, Isabel? — o Bonitinho questiona, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Alice é minha irmã.

— Claro que não! — digo frustrada com a incapacidade dele de entender que eu estou — quase — sempre sóbria. — Prazer, Alice. Desculpa, é que eu ouvi aquela vez você... — Paro bruscamente de falar quando noto a loira me olhando. — E aí? — pergunto, já que tenho que usar a educação que os meus pais me deram em algum lugar.

— Oi, Isabel — ela diz e sua voz me irrita. Não há realmente nenhum problema com seu tom, mas eu preciso achar algum defeito nela antes que me sinta ainda mais inferior. E apenas estou sendo sincera. — Tudo bem?

— É Isabella — respondo a ela. Tenho vontade de dizer que estaria melhor se as pessoas acertassem o meu nome, mas logo me dou conta de que a culpa deve ser do Bonitinho dos Biscoitos, não dela. — Estou bem. Você vai conosco? — questiono e tento soar educada, ainda que esteja com os dedos cruzados atrás de mim para que sua resposta seja negativa.

— Não. E eu sou Tanya — diz sorrindo gentilmente para mim. Seria mais fácil achá-la inconveniente se ela fosse do tipo esnobe, mas eu tenho que reconhecer que a garota é adorável. — Estou esperando meu namorado.

— Ah! namorado. — Eu tenho certeza de que neste momento o meu sorriso é tão grande que até os meus sisos apareceram, embora não esteja me importando com isso. — Okay. Nós trazemos pipoca para você. Você gosta de caramelo com manteiga? Porque eu adoro, então eu sempre compro dois pacotes desse tipo. Eu acho que é por isso que andou saindo essas camadas extras de tecido adiposo no meu quadril. O que você acha?

— Nada que algumas caminhadas não resolvam — Tanya me responde e eu franzo o cenho.

— Do que você está falando? — inquiro confusa.

— Dos seus novos pneuzinhos? — Agora é ela quem parece confusa. O Bonitinho ri (seguido por Alice) enquanto ela finalmente compreende. — Ah! você estava falando da pipoca? Eu acho que ela vai ficar um pouco mole, então não precisa trazer. Mas eu aceito uns chocolates.

— Você ouviu, não é, Bonitinho? — indago olhando para Edward. — Tanya quer chocolates. Eu quero as pipocas e estou apostando que Alice vai querer fondue de morango e chocolate, talvez um pouco de chantilly. E ainda tem as bebidas.

— Entendi sua indireta, Isabel — ele retruca. — Eu convidei, eu pago. Certo, mas Alice também não vai.

— Por quê? — pergunto a ruivinha que, agora que eu estou percebendo, é extremamente tímida.

— Meu... amigo vem junto com o Eleazar, namorado da Tanya — ela responde acanhada. Mordo minha língua quando as palavras amigo, sei tentam escapar e sorrio para ela. — Mas eu sei que o Edward vai cuidar bem de você.

Contenho a vontade de rir. Como um cara distraído como Edward me protegeria de um homicida em magnitude eu não sei. Ele rola os olhos para mim, provavelmente compreendendo sobre o que eu estava pensando. Aceno um tchau para Alice e Tanya e puxo Edward pela mão. Apenas quando já estamos fora do campus da faculdade é que percebo que estou de mãos dadas com ele. Tudo bem, é mentira. Eu somente percebo isso quando ele pigarreia e aperta os meus dedos com uma força maior que a necessária.

— Estamos amorosos hoje, Isabel? — questiona e eu sinto que a minha face deve estar corada, mas não dou atenção a isso.

— Quem mesmo programou um filme meia boca no cinema em plena terça-feira à tarde? — Ele dá de ombros, fingindo que não entendeu a minha insinuação, então eu completo: — Você pensa que eu não sei que você escolheu um filme que ninguém verá em um dia em que ninguém vai ao cinema para poder me apertar?

— Você é muito prepotente — diz, mas eu vejo que está constrangido. — O que você quer que eu apalpe? Ossos?

— Essa doeu, Bonitinho — replico pondo um tom magoado na minha voz. — Eu posso não ter peitos, mas eu ainda tenho dignidade.

Ele ri em resposta, desacreditado.

— E ela está guardada no mesmo lugar que a sua discrição?

— Você está muito agressivo hoje — objeto ao cruzar os braços. — Isso tudo é tensão sexual acumulada?

— Eu não estou sexualmente frustrado.

— Claro que está — digo, mas logo acrescento: — Não se preocupe, eu entendo você.

— Meu Deus — ele me interrompe —, não continue. Não quero saber da sua vida sexual. Ou da falta dela. Você entendeu.

Eu rio um pouco de seu constrangimento. Acredito que ele esteja nervoso, porque ele não tenta mais puxar assunto algum comigo, o que me deixa nervosa. Silêncio. Tamborilo meus dedos na lateral do meu corpo enquanto esperamos pelo ônibus no ponto. Quando confirmo que já estamos a seis minutos calados, dou uma espiadinha pelo canto do olho em Edward. Ele parece concentrado em um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

— Você não está acostumado a pegar ônibus, não é? — pergunto quando percebo que seu desinteresse em conversar é receio. Ele retorce o canto de sua boca minimamente, então eu sei que acertei. — Eu não acredito! Quantos anos você tem? Vinte? E nunca andou de ônibus na sua vida? Que espécie de vida você teve? Isso é triste! E o ônibus escolar, você nunca teve chance de fazer bagunça no fundão?

— Você pergunta muita coisa — ele comenta e posso ver que está contendo uma risada. — Eu tenho vinte e um. E você?

— Dezenove anos — digo e sei que pareço orgulhosa, porém, eu estou orgulhosa. Não que faça algum sentido sentir orgulho de sua idade, mas eu cheguei até aqui intacta apesar dos pais que tenho. Sou boa quando o tema é sobrevivência. — Lutar desde o berço pelo seu futuro é o que há — penso um pouco alto demais e ele ri.

É claro que o Bonitinho ri. Isso é tudo o que ele sabe fazer.

— Mas me diga, foi você que fez a sua trança? — ele indaga de súbito.

— Foi — respondo, mas logo me torno desconfiada e questiono após cerrar um pouco meus olhos: — Por quê?

— Está horrível.

— Você não precisa ser tão sincero, sabia? — pergunto retoricamente enquanto tiro o elástico da ponta do meu penteado. Penso em acrescentar que mentirinhas no relacionamento fazem bem de vez em quando, entretanto, contenho-me. Não tenho certeza se estamos em um relacionamento.

— Vira — ele pede.

— O quê? — inquiro alto demais, devido ao susto. — Vai me assaltar? Caralho, eu sabia que você fazia o tipo perfeito e deveria ter algum defeito muito grave, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse relacionado ao crime. Você... você tem uma arma?

— Cale a boca, Isabel — resmunga rolando seus olhos. — Você tem que aprender a falar menos.

— Você tem uma arma? — indago outra vez.

— É evidente que não — retruca incrédulo. — Não sou um criminoso.

— Ah! então nem me venha mandar fazer as coisas — replico séria. — Não tenho medo de você. A menos que você tenha uma faca...

— Isabel, vira — ele pede outra vez e eu levanto minhas sobrancelhas para ele. — Vou refazer a sua trança. Quer andar por aí com esse cabelo bagunçado?

Tenho certeza de que nesse instante a minha boca despencou para o chão e que meus olhos estão excessivamente abertos, mas eu não consigo conter o choque. Simplesmente viro de costas para ele e deixo que arrume o meu cabelo. Sinto suas mãos nos meus fios, trabalhando com suavidade neles. Para lá, para cá, para dentro, para lá. Para cá, para fora, para lá, para cá. Discorro seus movimentos mentalmente na tentativa de decorá-los e não precisar mais passar vergonha na frente do eu-sou-especialista-em-Barbies-morenas-que-ninguém-nota.

— Você está muito sentimental hoje — Edward fala e seu tom é tranquilo enquanto põe o elástico na ponta da minha nova trança perfeita.

— Pensei algo alto? — pergunto retorcendo o canto da minha boca em constrangimento.

— Desde o para lá e para cá — responde-me e pede outra vez: — Agora é o momento que você vira de volta, Isabel.

Eu volto a ficar de frente para ele. Edward tem um sorriso bonito no rosto, aquele completo em que todos os seus dentes branquinhos aparecem. Aproximo-me dele, pois de hoje eu não o deixo escapar. Não posso ter muita certeza de quando exatamente acontece (é como naqueles momentos em que você está olhando o micro-ondas e em um momento está um minuto e alguma coisa e no seguinte já está nos quarenta segundos), pois quando percebo eu tenho os lábios dele em cima dos meus. Ou os meus em cima dos dele, se eu tiver o atacado primeiro. Fecho os meus olhos, agradecendo por ter vindo de lentes hoje e não ter nenhum tipo de empecilho entre nós.

A sua boca é suave contra a minha. Não tem aquela selvageria que eu estava habituada com James que geralmente fazia meu lábio sangrar, ainda que não tenha o lance pegajoso que havia com Erick que me fazia não ter vontade de beijá-lo. É tranquilo, exatamente como deve ser um primeiro beijo. Uma descoberta. A pontinha de sua língua brinca com o contorno do meu lábio superior, mostrando-me o quanto ele é do contra, então eu mordo sem força o seu lábio inferior. Ouço um suspiro e não sei se veio dele ou se saiu de mim, mas não dou importância a isso. Eu abro os meus lábios e deixo que nossas línguas se encontrem. Ele tem gosto doce de suco de uva concentrado, e isso me deixa esfomeada. Ergo minha mão e a deixo se perder entre seus fios bagunçados e não posso deixar de notar o quanto são macios. Edward parece mais motivado e passa seu braço pela minha cintura, levando-me para mais perto dele. Uma de suas mãos acaricia o fim das minhas costas, enquanto a outra muda do meu pescoço para os meus cabelos presos na trança que ele mesmo fez, o que me deixa arrepiada. Ele está brincando comigo, o que eu percebo quando tento aprofundar um pouco o beijo, mas ele continua em sua eterna calmaria, explorando a minha boca aos poucos com sua língua quentinha e adocicada. Aconchego-me mais a ele, quase indo parar em seu colo. Então o Bonitinho começa a rir.

Afasto-me dele e tento encará-lo friamente, mas seu sorriso é tão bonito que me desarma.

— O que foi? — eu pergunto e quase cruzo os dedos naquela crença boba para que ele não me diga algo do tipo "você beija mal".

Edward se mantém calado e apenas leva sua mão para a minha bochecha, acariciando-a com as pontas de seus dedos longos. Eu sinto um calafrio percorrendo as minhas costas e, como se o meu corpo estivesse tentando me envergonhar, ele treme. Penso que agora que Edward irá rir ainda mais, mas ele simplesmente sorri. Não é um sorriso de dentes, é apenas aquele repuxar de lábios que me faz derreter.

— Você fica linda com as bochechas quentes e vermelhas — ele diz como quem comenta sobre o tempo.

Eu já estava sentindo o meu rosto afogueado, mas esperava que fosse apenas uma ilusão. Retorço o canto da minha boca com incômodo e falo:

— Estou com calor. Está abafado hoje.

— Eu sei com que tipo de calor você está, Isabel — replica ainda com aquele sorriso bobo. — E nós acabamos de perder o ônibus — acrescenta.

— Eu não acredito! — grito, exasperada quando vejo apenas a parte traseira do transporte quase dobrando a esquina. — Nós vamos perder a sessão — choramingo ao voltar a olhar para o Bonitinho.

— Você realmente está chateada em perder um filme bobo?

Inclino minha cabeça para o lado, tentando entender seu ponto. Seus olhos têm aquele brilho de malícia que todo garoto normalmente tem vinte e quatro horas por dia — exceto o meu Bonitinho dos Biscoitos — e seu sorriso está congelado da forma que eu gosto. Mordo o interior da minha bochecha, indecisa com o que responder. Não saber o que dizer geralmente me exacerba já que eu me sinto de alguma forma inferior a outra pessoa, mas não com Edward — ainda que eu mal consiga admitir isso para mim mesma.

— Você simplesmente rouba as palavras do meu vocabulário — resmungo enquanto cruzo os braços, mas ele somente estende suas mãos e os faz caírem de volta ao lado do meu corpo quando cola seus lábios outra vez aos meus.

E, porra, eu acho que viciei em suco de uva.

.

.

**I like boys that aren't afraid to cry, and will always give a second try.**

Eu gosto de meninos que não têm medo de chorar, e que sempre vão dar uma segunda chance.

.

.

O vento selvagem passa em grandes lufadas em volta de mim, bagunçando o meu cabelo já não muito obediente. Escolho um lugar aleatório para sentar e, por uma incrível obra do destino, ele é deserto. Okay, talvez não seja exatamente isso. Eu o escolhi a dedo exatamente por parecer solitário. Não quero pessoas atrapalhando o meu momento com o Bonitinho, ainda que eu não saiba o que ele quer fazer comigo aqui. Contudo, eu chuto que ele quer me apertar. Ele nega, mas ele sempre quer.

— Ei — a voz dele me chama e, ainda que esteja baixa, eu olho diretamente para onde ela vem. Então ele sorri ao perguntar: — Você está querendo se esconder?

— Uhn — eu faço estupidamente, porque não consigo pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente para lhe dar. Sendo sincera, eu não consigo pensar em resposta nenhuma. Tudo o que posso fazer é olhá-lo de cima a baixo com a boca meio aberta e provavelmente com muita baba saindo dela.

Porque ele está lindo.

— Bem, você sempre está — penso e somente quando ele ri eu noto que, na verdade, eu falei.

— Estou o quê, Isabel? — questiona rolando seus olhos da cor do céu nublado. — Não me diga que você está ébria.

— Claro que não! — contesto e ponho um olhar de fúria na minha expressão, mas não funciona por muito tempo. — Quero dizer, o que exatamente seria ébria?

— É o antônimo de sóbria — responde e eu só não me irrito com sua sabedoria porque ele nunca tem aquele ar superior que as pessoas que corrigem as outras têm. — Francamente, como você saiu da escola?

— Uhn — resmungo ao colocar uma unha na boca e começar a descascar o esmalte roxo. — Então, sabe... — Meu tom de voz diminui e quando termino de falar, é quase inaudível. — ...talvez eu colasse em algumas provas.

— Você o quê? — ele indaga claramente confuso.

— Oh, deixe para lá — replico e, quando vou fazer um movimento para que ele se sente ao meu lado, noto o que ele carrega. — Uau, você está brincando comigo!

— Achei que a coisa tinha que ficar realista. — Ele dá de ombros e senta-se junto comigo. — Eu não sabia o que você comia, então eu trouxe um pouco de tudo.

O Bonitinho abre a cesta de vime trançada que carregava — aquelas típicas de piquenique — e começa a tirar de dentro sanduíches embalados em celofane após estender a toalha de mesa xadrez — o que me dá uma ideia de que ele pretende fazer tudo muito real.

— Tem de peito de peru com queijo, natural com cenoura, geleia de amora e pasta de amendoim, geleia de abóbora com manteiga e presunto com cheddar. — Então ele passa a tirar bebidas da cesta, sob meu olhar estupefato. — E o mesmo serve para as bebidas, porque a única coisa que eu sei é que você gosta de cerveja. Eu trouxe Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Gatorade e dentro dessas garrafinhas sem rótulos têm suco. Uma é de suco de morango, outra é de uva e a última é de laranja. Trouxe fatias de torta também, porque a minha mãe está testando receitas para o aniversário da minha irmã e está meio maníaca com isso. Então temos torta de frango, empadas de carne, torta de abóbora, torta de mirtilo com creme de frutas vermelhas, suflê de ruibarbo e suflê de queijo.

— Nossa, Edward, só isso? — inquiro e, embora tenha tentado impor um tom irônico a minha voz, ele sai desacreditado. — Eu vou passar fome com você.

— Você acha? — questiona com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, mas então parece se lembrar de algo. — Ah! Mas eu trouxe mousse de chocolate também. E de maracujá, mas eu não sei se você gosta de maracujá. As pessoas normalmente o odeiam ou o amam, nunca há um meio termo. Alice quem fez e mandou para você.

— Ela se lembrou de mim? — pergunto retoricamente. Nunca uma pessoa se lembrou de mim após um único encontro. — Vem cá, Bonitinho — chamo e ele me olha desconfiado, então eu simplesmente me atiro sobre ele, derrubando-nos na grama fofa.

— Nossa, estamos animados hoje? — Sua risada ecoa divertida enquanto ele laça a minha cintura com seus braços magros.

— Esse abraço não é para você — objeto ao apertar suas bochechas entre os meus indicadores e polegares. — É para Alice. Repasse-o, por favor.

— Certamente, senhorita — ele diz sorrindo, para então completar: — Entretanto, apenas se receber algo em troca.

— Você não tem cara de interesseiro — replico rolando os olhos. — De que lugar saiu isso?

— Do mesmo lugar onde guardo a vontade de beijá-la outra vez.

— Você também não tem cara de tarado — retruco tentando não sorrir, mas preciso morder o lábio com força, porque ele vem engatinhando até mim. — Nem. Pense. Nisso.

Todavia, meu aviso vem tarde demais, porque no segundo seguinte a mão de Edward, lambuzada de geleia de amora e pasta de amendoim está no meu rosto, melecando-o e fazendo o doce entrar pela minha boca e, antes que ameace entrar em minha narinas, eu mordo seus dedos para que ele se afaste.

— Você. Edward. Cullen. É. Um. Completo. Imbecil — resmungo em uma falha tentativa de soar séria, mas a risada dele faz com que eu desista disso. — Ai, Bonitinho, estou um nojo e você terá que me beijar assim mesmo, está ouvindo?

— Que sacrifício, beijar Isabel Sabor Amora. — Ele dá de ombros, parecendo desinteressado. Então, o sorriso torto ridículo brota em sua expressão quando ele graceja: — Eu acho que essa é a única forma de você ser doce.

Eu rolo os meus olhos para ele ao pegar um guardanapo e limpar o meu rosto, mesmo sabendo que ele vai permanecer grudento e nojento.

— Você esqueceu aqui — diz Edward, aproximando-se ainda mais de mim e tocando sua boca com a minha.

Esqueci?, pergunto-me retoricamente. Isso foi de propósito, Bonitinho, completo mentalmente, enquanto deixo seus lábios com sabor de fruta mexerem-se contra os meus calmos, sua língua pegando toda a geleia que ele mesmo colocou em mim. Agora, percebo, sua intenção sempre foi essa, e eu acabo rindo contra sua boca. Ele ri junto comigo, impossibilitando que o beijo continue normalmente. Entretanto, nada entre nós é normal e, o que começou com uma brincadeira, acaba resultando em mim deitada na grama macia, com Edward por cima, completamente sério agora. Sua mão brinca com a lateral do meu corpo, evidenciando suas tentativas de mantê-las longe de qualquer parte muito íntima, mas ele logo desiste e aperta as minhas coxas. Contenho a vontade de entrelaçar minhas pernas em seu quadril para poder evitar que façamos uma cena no meio do parque, ainda que os seus apertos agora tenham passado à minha bunda e não sejam nem um pouco inofensivos para a minha calcinha.

— Eu sabia que você tinha me trazido aqui para me apertar — digo quando ele afasta seu rosto do meu e passa a depositar beijos com os lábios entreabertos no meu pescoço. Estou arfando e não ligo nem um pouco para isso, mas eu simplesmente não posso deixar passar esse detalhe.

— Você é gostosa do jeito que é, Isabel, e não precisa da porra de nenhum silicone em lugar algum. — Sua voz sai abafada pela minha pele e eu congelo alguns instantes, em choque, tentando decidir se o que ele acabou de dizer foi o que eu acabei de ouvir. Por fim, a risada que explode pela minha garganta se torna uma gargalhada alta que faz todo o meu corpo tremer. — Você deveria dizer "Obrigada, você também é totalmente gostoso.", Isabel — diz Edward. No entanto, ele para de me beijar e afoga sua cabeça nos meus cabelos, contagiado pela minha risada.

Nós ficamos algum tempo assim, rindo, suspirando, sentindo os afagos leves como a grama embaixo de nós em nossas peles, até que o Bonitinho rola sobre o seu estômago, saindo de cima de mim. Ele permanece deitado, olhando para o céu, até que pega a minha mão.

— Eu costumava olhar as nuvens com a minha irmã mais nova — comenta de súbito, a voz carregada por um sentimento desconhecido por mim.

— Alice? — pergunto, mesmo tendo a sensação de que ele não se refere a ela.

— Não. — Edward suspira, passa a mão livre por seu cabelo e morde o seu lábio. — O nome dela era Jane.

Quando noto o verbo no pretérito, é impossível de contar uma lamúria baixinha que escapa de mim. Eu sei que é um pouco sem sentido, mas a tristeza me domina assim que eu percebo sobre o que será a nossa conversa. Pensar que, de alguma forma, Edward está triste faz o meu coração se apertar. E eu sei que estou soando completamente sem nexo, mas quando eu tive algum nexo?

Rolo para o lado dele, pondo meu braço esquerdo por baixo da minha cabeça como travesseiro, e segurando sua mão com a minha livre. Aperto seus dedos com suavidade, tentando mostrar que estou o ouvindo. Ele sorri aquele sorriso torto, mas dessa vez não é de escárnio ou ironia. É nostalgia.

— Ela quem começou com essa coisa de observar o céu. Como ela tinha medo do escuro, nós deixávamos a janela do seu quarto aberta para que ela pudesse olhar as estrelas. Ela dizia que cada estrela que se é vista é uma experiência conquistada. Eu realmente nunca entendi o que ela queria dizer com isso, e também não tive tempo de perguntar. Eu sei que isso a frustraria, porque ela era toda metida a filósofa e, juro!, ela derramava algumas lágrimas quando as pessoas não entendiam o ponto dela. Mas então ela cansou das estrelas, porque, de acordo com ela, eram monótonas, experiências simples e que qualquer um poderia ter. Então ela passou a observar o céu de dia, quando há nuvens. E, cada nuvem, dizia ela, era uma experiência nova arrebatadora e distinta de pessoa para pessoa.

— Cada pessoa vê em cada nuvem os seus sonhos — completo, entendendo o raciocínio da irmãzinha de Edward. É estranho como ele não precisou me contar o motivo que a levou a falecer, ou falar sobre a falta que ela faz, ou como ele levou tempo para reconstruir o seu coração e todas aquelas coisas típicas que as pessoas falam para eu entender a importância de Jane para ele, entender que, não importa que uma pessoa nos deixe, ela, de algum jeito, sempre está aqui. Sem lágrimas, soluços, desespero, fundo do poço. Apenas saudade. — Você vê aquela? Parecem braços.

— Jane também via braços nas nuvens. — O sorriso dele aumenta quando ele vira seu rosto para mim. — Isso só pode significar uma coisa.

— Que eu e ela sonhamos com abraços? — questiono, estendendo seu sorriso com o meu. Ele rola um pouco os seus olhos, parecendo cético com a suposta magia de tudo, e me envolve com seus braços, permitindo que eu fique por cima desta vez. — Você sabe? Abraços são melhores que beijos...

— ...porque sentimos a pessoa completamente — acrescenta com uma risada quase palpável, porque é ridículo e tolo que estejamos completando as frases um do outro sendo que ainda não temos anos e anos de convivência, mas, por alguma razão, isso soa apenas... doce.

Como geleia de amora.

.

.

**I like boys that are not very lazy, that have an honest passion.**

Eu gosto de meninos não muito preguiçosos, que têm uma paixão honesta.

.

.

Eu sei que Rose é minha melhor amiga, mas ela também consegue ser um cascalho no meu sapato. Eu, na intimidade com meu Biscoitinho, e vem a moça querendo um tempo, deprimida por algo que Emmett fez. Não sei se bato nele ou se grito com ela; a coisa é que, agora que a Rose desapertou minhas costelas e eu sinto o ar novamente em mim, assim como muita comida doce, só consigo encarar Edward. Ele está enxugando o terceiro talher quando eu pigarreio tentando chamar sua atenção.

— O que foi? — pergunta ao direcionar seu olhar de céu nublado para mim.

Sinceridade, penso comigo mesma antes de dizer da forma mais simples que consigo.

— Eu acho que te amo.

E então um pequeno _flashback_, só para provar que eu ainda sou eu e não posso me concentrar na minha própria declaração de amor.

_Eu sabia pelo seu olhar antes de aproximar-se mais de mim que aquele beijo não seria apenas um beijo. Não nos levaria a um diálogo bobo sobre as minhas bochechas ou sobre como ele ria demais, assim como não seríamos interrompidos por ninguém dessa vez. A língua dele brincava com a minha e seu delicioso gostinho de uva invadia completamente o meu paladar, enquanto seu cheiro de canela era irresistível até para alguém que não gostasse desse condimento. Nossas mãos não faziam mais parte de nossos corpos; era como se as dividíssemos, porque eu simplesmente não conseguia manter as minhas para mim assim como ele não parecia conseguir manter as dele longe do meu corpo. De súbito, ele quebrou o contato de nossos lábios para ligar os nossos olhos._

_— Isabel — ele inicia, e sua voz tremula levemente —, você é virgem?_

_Oh. Eu realmente não esperava por uma pergunta tão direta._

_— Nenhum garoto nunca se importou em perguntar isso para mim antes — respondo, mesmo sabendo que não é isso o que ele estava querendo ouvir._

_— Isabel — ele censura enquanto nos arrasta para o sofá de seu pequeno apartamento e, quando eu tento suavemente libertar meus olhos da prisão azul acinzentado que são os seus, avisto um pedaço de pizza embaixo da beira do móvel. Sorrio enquanto guardo a informação para usar contra ele em algum outro momento. — Uhn? — ele força outra vez._

_— Depende — digo, tentando soar sincera._

_— Depende? — Ele está evidentemente confuso. — Você sabe que isso não é algo relativo, não é? Ou você é, ou você não é. É realmente simples._

_Rolo os meus olhos para ele, divertida, ao mesmo tempo em que estou sendo deitada no sofá excessivamente arrumado — pelo menos para alguém que deixava pedaços de pizza por aí._

_— Depende do por que você está perguntando — replico. — Se você está perguntando isso para saber se eu quero que seja especial, então sim, eu sou virgem, mas se você estiver perguntando isso para saber se pode entrar com tudo, então não, eu não sou virgem — respondo com honestidade e ele ri um pouco mais alto do que eu estou acostumada._

_— Era a primeira alternativa — diz ao levar sua boca para o meu pescoço, onde deposita alguns beijos que seriam castos se não fossem exatamente no lugar onde estavam sendo dados. — Mas é muito bom saber da segunda._

_— E você? — questiono enquanto tento conter o suspiro que quer escapar de mim ao ter seus lábios trabalhando no meu pescoço, nos meus ombros, de volta no pescoço e depois na minha orelha._

_Quantas bocas ele tem para conseguir fazer tudo isso? E eu não vou nem comentar sobre as suas mãos._

_— Depende — responde, exatamente como eu fiz. — Se você está perguntando isso para saber se eu vou deixá-la na mão, então não, eu não sou, mas se você estiver perguntando para saber se seria bom ter aquele lance da coisa especial, então sim, eu sou._

_— E garotos se importam com isso? — indago levemente surpresa._

_— Depende da garota com quem estão — ele replica com sua voz muito baixa e eu não consigo deixar de sorrir._

_— Ah, Bonitinho, isso tudo é muito romântico, mas você poderia calar-se e desvirtuar-me de uma vez, não acha?_

_Eu ouço sua risada apenas mais uma vez antes de ter meus lábios tomados pelos dele._

Pisco. Esqueça isso por enquanto. Esqueça aqueles lábios quentes, as mãos habilidosas, a língua que conseguia fazer... ISABELLA!

Edward ergue suas sobrancelhas bem no alto de sua testa e é impossível de decifrar o que está pensando. O que me lembra do que eu havia dito antes de ficar lembrando a forma como sua língua sabe fazer as coisas. Então ele solta o garfo que estava enxugando e fita por uns instantes o pano de prato que segura com a ponta dos dedos.

— Dizem que para amar se tem que conhecer — ele finalmente fala e seu tom é natural. Não há conflito nenhum ali.

— Eu conheço você — replico. Mordo o interior de minha bochecha antes de continuar: — Você é persistente, sincero, fiel aos amigos, natureba... E limpinho — acrescento ao vê-lo levar as mãos para baixo da água que corre da torneira para retirar fiapos do tecido que segurava.

— Isso são qualidades, Isabel — ele retorque, mas com um sorriso tímido pintando seus lábios. — Não se conhece alguém apenas por coisas boas.

Isso foi um desafio?

— Você também se estressa rápido — objeto com um tom nada modesto. Eu sei que o conheço. — É metido a sabe tudo. O rei do drama. Tem medo de inovar e não suporta ouvir uma verdade que machuque.

— Talvez você me conheça — ele admite e ri um pouco.

— Uhn, e? — pergunto brandamente, sem querer pressioná-lo.

— Bem... — Edward inicia, parecendo tímido outra vez, mas ele volta a me olhar nos olhos. — Talvez eu conheça você também. Você é louca, intempestiva e impetuosa. Simplesmente diz tudo na lata e tem a maior cara-de-pau do mundo — o que, às vezes, é bom. Mas também é a pessoa mais extrovertida, delicada e amável que eu conheço.

— E o que isso significa, Bonitinho? — questiono sorrindo enquanto ele se aproxima e toca sua testa na minha.

— Que talvez eu também te ame? — pergunta e, por um instante, não parece muito certo das palavras que emitiu.

— Você está realmente me dando a opção de escolha? — replico sem me abalar. — Porque, de verdade, eu me agarrarei ao sim.

— Estou — ele responde rindo. — Mas, aparentemente, não fará uma real diferença. Eu também estou preso a essa resposta.

Passo minha mão por seus cabelos despenteados e macios e inspiro fundo, pegando todo o seu cheiro para mim.

— Tenho que acrescentar na minha lista que você é um fofo — sussurro quando seu nariz se encosta ao meu e os esfrega docemente.

— Aproveitarei para pôr na minha lista que você é linda — rebate e seu hálito me atinge em um sopro um pouco irreconhecível. Talvez seja acerola, já que ele está sempre com gosto de frutas.

— Isto já está ficando piegas — retruco rindo como a boba que estou me tornando. — Cale a boca e me beije.

Ele faz o que eu pedi e quebra os menos de três centímetros que distanciavam nossos lábios. É tudo muito lento, embora suas mãos nas minhas costas sejam mais selvagens. Edward é sempre assim — contraditório. Ele me prensa contra o balcão da pia e, antes que derrubemos qualquer objeto, uma música excessivamente animada e cantada por garotas ecoa pelo ambiente. Tenho certeza de que é Rose e seu gosto inconstante para música que permitiu que tal melodia enjoativa fosse tocada. Quase que de forma inconsciente, presto atenção na letra e tudo o que posso fazer é sorrir a cada novo verso. Assim que a frase final é repetida pela última vez, sorrio.

.

.

**One day I'll find you, one day I'll find you.**

Um dia eu irei encontrá-lo, um dia eu irei encontrá-lo.

.

.

Olho para a minha mão entrelaçada a de Edward, e depois olho para o seu rosto. Ele provavelmente não entende o que se passa pela minha mente nesse instante, ainda que tenha uma expressão divertida na face devido à harmonia exageradamente adolescente da música que invade nossos ouvidos.

Puxo-o para o sofá, ignorando a presença da minha amiga no andar superior. Sento em seu colo e ele rodeia minha cintura com seus braços enquanto aproximamos nossos rostos. Seu hálito realmente cheira a acerola e, mesmo que essa fruta não tenha a mim como sua maior fã, eu deixo minha língua reencontrar a sua novamente. O verso que faz parte do desfecho continua em minha cabeça enquanto tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que eu certamente já o encontrei.

Meu garoto dos biscoitos.

* * *

*Woody, Toy Story, lembram?

*A música que ele canta para a Isabel se chama "I Touch Myself" e transpira perversão e prepotência. Para quem quiser checar, é do Divinyls.

* * *

**N/A:** A-ca-bou. Eu tinha dividido essa história em seis capítulos, inclusive cheguei a postar um, mas não achei que valia a pena, então transformei em o/s.

Agora, para quem deixar um comentário bem amado (com críticas boas ou não), eu vou mandar um Edward compactado em um envelope pelo correio, deixem o endereço!


End file.
